gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin's Creed: Unity
Assassin's Creed: Unity – gra z serii Assassin's Creed, siódma chronologicznie względem daty wydania głównych części. Opis i historia gry przed premierą Ogólne Gra zadebiutowała 13 listopada 2014 roku (wcześniej: 28.10.2014 i 11.11.2014) na platformach PC oraz konsolach PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Jej deweloperem i producentem jest firma Ubisoft Entertainment. Wiadomo, że pracowano nad nią trzy lata. Jej oficjalna zapowiedź miała miejsce 21 marca 2014 roku. Akcja Assassin's Creed: Unity rozgrywa się w późnych dekadach XVIII wieku, w trakcie trwania rewolucji francuskiej. 21 marca 2014 do sieci wypuszczono pierwszy trailer zapowiadający grę. 2 czerwca 2014 roku do sieci wyciekł jeden z bonusów przy pre-orderze gry – jest to dodatkowa zawartość z misją z Antoine Lavoisierem – chemikiem, który zapoczątkował chemiczną rewolucję w XVIII wieku, a który został zabity przez rewolucjonistów w czasie zamieszek. Prezentacja gry na targach E3 2014 W poniedziałek 9 czerwca 2014 roku demo Assassin's Creed: Unity zostało pokazane na międzynarodowych targach gier E3. Zauważono znaczące zmiany w stosunku do poprzednich części: * Dodano tryb kooperacji, który pozwala na prowadzenie rozgrywki z maksymalnie czterema znajomymi z Uplay. * Dostępne jest wiele wnętrz budynków, co jest nowością w serii. * Zmieniono modele akcji – zmienił się parkour, styl walki i wprowadzono zmiany graficzne. Dość poważną zmianą jest usunięcie kontry obecnej we wszystkich poprzednich częściach serii. * Dodano nową broń – upiorne ostrze. Na targach E3 ujawniono także imię i nazwisko protagonisty owej gry – jest nim asasyn Arno Dorian. Dołącza on do bractwa, by zbadać sprawę morderstwa jego przybranego ojca, o które został mylnie oskarżony Jedność Na oficjalnej stronie gry można natrafić na zakładkę „Unite”, bądź „Jedność”, gdzie gracz może dołączyć do jednej z czteroosobowych drużyn skupionych wokół Assassin's Creed: Unity lub stworzyć własną. Za wykonanie owej czynności przyznawana jest szabla honoru dostępna po nabyciu gry. Tam również razem z członkami drużyny odblokować można cztery inne nagrody z Uplay, wykorzystując kod z pre-ordera dowolnej edycji gry. Prezentacja gry na targach Gamescom 2014 W sierpniu 2014 roku, na targach Gamescom w Kolonii odbyła się kolejna prezentacja Assassin's Creed: Unity. Dziennikarzom i gościom pokazano 10-minutowy gameplay z misją w katedrze Notre Dame. Najważniejszą nowinką z Gamescomu jest to, że w grze pojawi się klasyfikacja misji względem poziomu trudności – każda z nich otrzyma ocenę wyrażaną w gwiazdkach (maks. 5) oznaczającą stopień trudności – im więcej gwiazdek, tym trudniejsza misja. Rozgrywka Kooperacja W Assassin's Creed: Unity dostępny będzie opcjonalnie w/w tryb kooperacji, który pozwalać będzie na grę maksymalnie czterema postaciami przez gracza i jego znajomymi z Uplay. 12 czerwca 2014 roku pojawiła się spekulacja, jakoby do wyboru postaci w kooperacji przedstawiono sylwetkę kobiety. Uznano to za dobry pomysł, jednak zbyt trudny do zrealizowania, ponieważ postać kobiety wymagałaby dogrania do Unity dwa razy więcej animacji, ścieżek dialogowych audio, animacji itp. Jeżeli gracz wybierze tryb kooperacji, zacznie w tawernie, skąd może zobaczyć wizję wybranego przyjaciela będącego w grze. Po dołączeniu do niego obaj gracze zostaną przeniesieni do następnego punktu kontrolnego misji, skąd będą mogli wspólnie wykonywać zadanie. Alexandre Amancio spodziewa się, że przeciętny gracz spędzi jedną trzecią czasu gry właśnie w trybie współpracy. Kooperacja zastąpiła znany z czterech poprzednich części tradycyjny tryb gry wieloosobowej. Tryb Szczeliny 26 sierpnia 2014 roku do sieci wyciekł gamplay z nowego trybu Szczelina w Assassin's Creed: Unity. Polega on na zbieraniu danych, poruszając się po torze przeszkód w określonym czasie. Rozgrywce towarzyszy głos Bishop sugerujący, że Szczelina koncentruje wokół znalezienia zaginionego asasyna. Tajemnicze Morderstwa Jest to nowość w serii. Podczas tych misji protagonista, niczym detektyw, rozwiązuje zagadki związane z zamordowanymi cywilami. Zbiera on tropy i przesłuchuje podejrzanych. Wskazanie prawidłowego mordercy zależy jedynie od dedukcji gracza i jest nagradzane premią pieniężną. Zagadki Nostradamusa Kolejna nowość w serii. Protagonista musi odnajdywać symbole kierując się zagadkowymi wskazówkami. Nagrodą za wykonanie wszystkich misji z tej serii jest strój Thomasa de Carneillona. W DLC zostały zastąpione Dziedzictwem Sugera i jest ich mniej. Nagrodą za ich wykonanie jest Orzeł Sugera. Punkty umiejętności W Unity twórcy zdecydowali się na dodanie elementu charakterystycznego dla gier RPG – punktów umiejętności. Wydawanie ich poskutkuje ulepszeniem poszczególnych cech Arna. Punkty Kredo można wydawać na nowe kolory ubrań zaś Punkty Synchronizacji, zdobywane za wykonane misje, na nowe umiejętności. Ubrania W tej części wprowadzono innowacyjną możliwość własnej kompozycji ubioru protagonisty – gracz sam zadecyduje o każdym komponencie ubrania, w jaki odzieje się bohater, od kurtki poczynając, kończąc na spodniach. Ponadto, w zależności od stylu ubioru, wygląd ukrytego ostrza będzie ulegał zmianie. Ciekawym elementem jest to, że odpowiednio dobrane elementy stroju pozwolą na zmniejszenie hałasu, jaki robi wokół siebie asasyn podczas skradania się, a także – jak w poprzednich częściach zbroje – podniosą maksymalny poziom zdrowia noszącego. Wątek współczesności Wspomnienia genetyczne Arno Doriana odtwarzane są w nowej wersji Animusa o nazwie Helix zdolnym do projekcji wspomnień przez kilka osób naraz. Użytkownik Helixa, którym gramy jest nowo mianowanym asasynem. Wątek współczesny w grze został ograniczony do minimum, wyjątek stanowią krótkie scenki przerywnikowe, podczas których obserwujemy parę asasynów oraz tryb szczelin. Interaktywny Paryż W Unity istnieje możliwość zwiedzenia centrum rewolucji – stolicy Francji Paryża (stan 1:1 z roku 1789). ¼ budynków paryskich jest otwarta i ogólnodostępna – Arno może do nich swobodnie wejść. Ponadto, na ulicach liczbę obywateli Paryża określono jako „tysiące”. Gra oferuje kilka zabytków paryskich tamtego okresu, jak katakumby pod miastem, czy katedra Notre-Dame de Paris w skali 1:1, nad którą praca zajęła programistom Assassin's Creed: Unity aż dwa lata. Oprócz Paryża Arno będzie mógł przemieszczać się po Wersalu, a w DLC także po Franciadzie. W mieszkaniach i budynkach można będzie znaleźć ukryte pomieszczenia ze skarbami. Dodatki Dead Kings Dnia 13 stycznia Ubisoft dało do pobrania graczom darmowe DLC Dead Kings (Zmarli Królowie) na PC i Xbox One, na PS4 były możliwe do pobrania za darmo w następnym dniu. Fabuła opowiada o losach Arna we Franciadzie. W skład tego DLC wchodzi sześć misji głównych, cykl Opowieści z Franciady oraz mnóstwo nowych broni. Underground Armory Jest to kolejne darmowe DLC możliwe do pobrania od 10 stycznia 2015 roku. W jego skład wchodzą dwa stroje i 5 broni. Zabity przez naukę Jest to DLC odblokowywane przez platformę Uplay. W jej skład wchodzą dwie misję z cyklu Tajemnicze morderstwa. Ponadto można ją odblokować przez DLC Tajemnice rewolucji. Rewolucyjne uzbrojenie Pakiet sześciu broni, który można kupić za 2.99€. Chemiczna rewolucja i Amerykański więzień Są to dwie misje z cyklu Paryskich Opowieści. Chemiczną rewolucję otrzymuje każdy kto wykupi dowolną edycję rozszerzoną gry, a misję Amerykański więzień posiadacz edycji Bastylia, Notre-Dame i kolekcjonerskiej. Ponadto obie można odblokować przez DLC Tajemnice rewolucji. Kategoria:Gry Ubisoftu Kategoria:Seria Assassin's Creed Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry na platformę Windows Kategoria:Gry na platformę PlayStation 4 Kategoria:Gry na platformę Xbox One Kategoria:Gry akcji Kategoria:Gry o tematyce sandbox Kategoria:Gry z 2014 roku